


What Dreams May Come

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Sout, who wanted (paraphrasing) Ikkaku, Ichigo and Keigo as messy roommates, lying all over each other, and Keigo secretly pining for Ichigo. It's possibly not like you meant it, but I still hope it's close to something that you would like for your gift. ^__^;





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> For Sout, who wanted (paraphrasing) Ikkaku, Ichigo and Keigo as messy roommates, lying all over each other, and Keigo secretly pining for Ichigo. It's possibly not like you meant it, but I still hope it's close to something that you would like for your gift. ^__^;


End file.
